Então é Natal
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Dois dias do Diario de Quinn Fabray durante o Natal. Vai do tédio em família a uma festa de cinco pessoas e um cachorro na casa do Puck.
1. 241211

**N/A: Oi, sei que vcs querem novos começos e eu atualizarei antes do ano novo provavelmente mais de uma vez, não se preocupem. Estou passando o Natal no hospital com a minha vó e no intuito de escrever novos começos, isso acabou saindo. São dois capítulos do diário da Quinn, esse ela escreve no dia 24 e o próximo no dia 25. Mesmo que o 2º já esteja pronto, só postarei amanha se vocês quiserem que eu poste...**

**Bem, espero que vocês gostem... É uma historia bem tranquila, sem grandes emoções, mas eu acho que é assim que o amor acontece na realidade, ele só acontece...**

**FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS VOCÊS! **

**Abraços, A.**

**Diário da Quinn **

**24.12.11 **

Então é Natal...

E é totalmente deprimente. Na realidade, hoje ainda é dia 24, o Natal mesmo é só amanhã, porém, é uma tradição familiar iniciar as festividades na véspera. Sinceramente, não sei como essa tradição ainda vigora, considerando-se que a minha família se desintegrou totalmente nos últimos anos. Lembro de natais em que a casa estava lotada, noites em que a felicidade deixava de ser apenas fingimento para se tornar algo real e compartilhado por todos.

Não importava o que acontecesse, brigas durante o ano, crises durante o dia, tudo era perdoado, por que é isso o que se faz no Natal, não é mesmo? É tempo de perdoar.

Sim, sim...

Vou te contar uma coisa, isso é tudo bobagem. Uma mentira, o espirito natalino não passa de uma ilusão, uma fachada, como tudo na minha família. Eles perdoaram meu primo Benny quando ele voltou do centro de reabilitação e o tio Robert quando ele finalmente saiu da prisão. Até mesmo o meu pai foi perdoado por ter cometido adultério e se divorciado da minha mãe. Aposto que agora eles estão todos em volta da lareira da casa dos meus avós, bebendo como se não houvesse amanha e fingindo que está tudo bem.

Por que realmente, é socialmente aceitável perdoar um menino que quase morreu de overdose e vendeu metade dos pertences de seus pais para comprar drogas, ou o cara que foi preso por desvio de verbas publicas para comparar mais um barco, e o homem que expulsou sua filha gravida de casa enquanto traia sua esposa com uma mulher 20 anos mais nova.

Mas e quanto a menina que teve um bebê aos 16 e foi forçada a entregar sua filha a adoção, é natural ignorá-la, já que dar a vida a alguém é um pecado tão imperdoável. O que mais me incomoda é que eles excluíram minha irmã também. Fran nunca fez nada, não é exatamente justo com ela. Sem contar que sou eu que tenho que aturá-la reclamando o tempo inteiro sobre como a nova casa é pequena e que esse ano teremos que cozinhar nossa própria comida.

Ok, a parte da comida meio que é compreensível, já que Judy nunca teve o dom da cozinha e a julgar pelo jantar de ação de graças, o peru de hoje vai estar igualmente intragável. Mas ainda assim, ela poderia pelo menos tentar esconder sua decepção para comigo, Fran, não Judy. Minha mãe vem tentado se redimir excessivamente nesse ultimo ano. Acho que isso é bom.

Enfim, estava enlouquecendo lá embaixo, ouvindo minha mãe cantarolar Jingle Bells incessantemente enquanto minha irmã contava as historias de Natais passados para seu novo namorado, Enzo, um cara que ela conheceu enquanto estava fazendo intercambio na Itália e conseguiu arrastar de volta para os Estados Unidos. Ele parece legal, mas tem um sotaque forte pra caramba e eu consigo entender uma de cada cinco palavras que ele diz.

Depois de uma hora e meia de tortura, resolvi subir e esperar pela hora do jantar (vulgo envenenamento) no meu quarto. Está calmo aqui e eu estou sentada no beiral da minha janela enquanto escrevo, assim posso ver a neve cair lentamente enquanto observo os poucos corajosos que se aventuram a sair do calor de suas casas hoje. Os filhos do vizinho estão fazendo bonecos de neve no quintal e parecem estar se divertindo. Será que seria estranho se eu fosse me juntar a eles?

Um filhote de labrador preto acabou de passar correndo desgovernado com uma guia verde solta atrás dele. As crianças pararam para olhar e agora estão tentando capturar o coitado. Ele obviamente fugiu de seu dono e não tem nenhum pai supervisionando os meninos. Eu deveria descer antes que eles matem o pobre bichinho a apertões...

Volto daqui a pouco.

====/====

Voltei!

Você não vai acreditar nisso, sabe quem é a dona do Tony? O labrador desgovernado? Ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Rachel Berry. Eu achei muito estranho quando vi uma mini pessoa usando um casaco azul marinho gigante correndo em minha direção, a principio, achei que fosse uma criança, por que sinceramente, ela não é muito maior que os filhos do vizinho, mas então ela tirou o capuz e eu reconheci os cabelos castanhos e os grandes olhos negros. As bochechas dela estavam cor de rosa e o nariz completamente vermelho, o cachorro praticamente a derrubou no chão quando a reconheceu. Não consegui não rir enquanto testemunhava o filhote babar todo o seu rosto, o que é meio nojento, mas de certa forma bonitinho ao mesmo tempo.

Ta, voltando ao que eu queria dizer, achei estranho ela estar na cidade e ter um cachorro, da última vez que conversamos ela estava tagarelando com Brittany sobre seus planos para o recesso escolar e como ela e os pais estavam planejando visitar NYADA e passar as festas em Nova York. E o cachorro, bem, ele não existia da ultima vez em que fui para a casa dela naquela festa ano passado. Mas ele é totalmente adorável e bobão.

Eu a convidei para entrar, mas ela não quis trazer o Tony para dentro por que, de acordo com ela, ele pode ser uma arma de destruição em massa quando em lugares desconhecidos e eu realmente não acho que minha mãe apreciaria uma companhia canina urinando em nossa arvore de Natal, então lhe ofereci um chocolate quente, mesmo sabendo que ela não toma leite. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora por que esse Natal está sendo deprimente o suficiente e, bem, é legal ter alguém com quem conversar. E nós somos amigas agora, sem armações e truques dessa vez.

Acabamos sentadas nos balanços que ficam no pátio dos fundos, tomando chá de hortelã e conversando enquanto os filhos do vizinho brincavam com o cachorro. Ela me explicou que a mãe de seu pai, Hiram, tinha ficado doente e ele tivera que viajar na terça para ficar com ela. Seu outro pai, Leroy, que é medico, foi sorteado para ficar de plantão durante o feriado e a viajem deles acabou sendo adiada para o próximo feriado que surgir. Ela parecia desapontada, mas conseguiu soar animada com a ideia de ficar em Lima mesmo assim.

Os Berry lhe deram um filhote de labrador de presente como um pedido de desculpas pela mudança de planos e para que ela não tivesse que passar o Natal/Hanukkah sozinha. Acho que isso é legal da parte deles. Ela estava levando o Tony passear quando escorregou e soltou a coleira, foi assim que ele veio parar aqui de todos os lugares, o que é uma enorme coincidência por que ela mora a oito quadras de distancia.

Sabe, eu até que gosto da Rachel, ela não é tão ruim quanto eu costumava pensar. Na verdade, ela é muito legal e eu gosto de conversar com ela, parece impossível ficar sem assunto, talvez por que ela realmente goste de falar, ou talvez por que ela sempre parece interessada quando eu falo. Os olhos dela são tão calorosos e receptivos, é... não sei, hipnótico. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dela enquanto conversávamos e ela também parecia presa em mim. É como se, de uma hora para a outra, houvéssemos nos tornado incrivelmente próximas.

Sério.

A ponto de ela fazer uma piada sobre o desastre que é o suéter que eu estou usando (tentativa frustrada da minha mãe de tricotar) e sair viva para contar a historia. Eu até ri com ela, por que sério, essa coisa é horrível. Eu nem gosto de verde e coça em todos os lugares, mesmo que eu esteja usando uma blusa de mangas compridas por baixo.

Acho melhor tirar ele agora que Judy já me viu usando-o para sair e pareceu contente o suficiente com o fato.

...

Pronto, monstruosidade verde no fundo do armário, casaco cinza e apresentável em meu corpo.

Me sinto livre!

Haha, ok, sem exageros.

De volta a minha conversa com a Rachel. Tive que convidar a menina para passar o Natal com a minha família, mesmo que a comida seja ruim e minha irmã esteja passando por uma fase de humor detestável no momento, é melhor do que ficar sozinha em casa com um cachorro. Por mais fofinho que esse cachorro possa ser.

Ela declinou educadamente dizendo que as nove horas iria passar no hospital, comer sanduiches de tofu com seu pai e trocar presentes antes de ir para a casa do Puck que, aparentemente, vai dar uma festa para os membros abandonados do Glee Club que seriam a Rach, o Sam e o Rory, sem contar com ele mesmo. Os planos envolvem filmes Natalinos, álcool, pipoca, tequila, biscoitos de Natal, whine coolers e passar trotes para o pessoal que está viajando (Finn sendo o alvo principal, já que ele é o único bobo o bastante para acreditar em qualquer coisa que lhe digam por telefone. – Palavras da própria Rachel que não parecia nem um pouco triste com o fato de seu amado namorado estar em Washington com a família).

Por algum motivo, acabei me auto convidando para o evento e agora, talvez, minha noite não seja mais tão deprimente. As onze ela vai passar aqui para irmos juntas, já que moro entre a casa dela e a do Puck.

Nunca imaginei que fosse dizer isso, mas talvez, Rachel Berry seja a salvadora do meu Natal...

**===/===**

**Comentem!**


	2. 251211

**N/A: Segunda parte!**

**Justgleek! Vc ainda não desistiu de mim! Que magico :)**

** Espero que gostem...**

** Só uma observação por que descobri que o meu irmão não sabia disso, visgos são plantinhas que se pendura no natal e as pessoas que param embaixo dele tem que se beijar, é uma tradição nos EUA...**

** ====/====**

Então é Natal...

De verdade agora, 25 de dezembro de 2011. São quase quatro da tarde e eu cheguei em casa faz duas horas. Sinto que deveria estar me sentindo no mínimo culpada, ou confusa com relação ao que aconteceu ontem a noite, mas não consigo sentir nada. Ou melhor, eu sinto coisas demais, mas não as coisas que sei que deveria estar sentindo. Estou quase feliz, apesar de saber que o certo seria surtar.

Eu não sei exatamente como processar o que aconteceu há algumas horas atrás, por isso decidi escrever, sempre ajuda a clarear meus pensamentos e talvez, recapitular o que fiz ontem possa ser útil de alguma forma.

Então, o jantar com minha mãe foi tão desastroso quanto esperávamos e acabamos pedindo comida chinesa. Minha irmã relaxou um pouco quando viu que Enzo não estava incomodado com a situação e até parou de me lançar olhares homicidas. Trocamos presentes e eu ganhei algumas roupas e fones novos para o meu Ipod da minha mãe e uma biografia da Virginia Wolf da minha irmã (o que realmente me surpreendeu, já que ela nunca demostrou interesse em saber que tipos de livros eu lia, não esperava que ela soubesse qual era a minha escritora favorita).

Acabei me divertindo de verdade e rindo das historias sobre os pais de Enzo (depois de algum tempo você se acostuma com o sotaque e ele se torna quase inteligível) na Itália e como a mãe dele controlava tudo na casa. Pela expressão no rosto da Fran, a mulher deve ser mesmo assustadora. Quando vi já eram onze horas e Rachel estava tocando a campainha. Ela trouxe Tony consigo, dizendo que o filhote era hiperativo demais para ficar sozinho em casa sem supervisão. Ela me esperou no hall de entrada, segurando o cachorro entre suas pernas enquanto cumprimentava o pessoal. Subi correndo para por os sapatos e quando voltei, minha mãe estava sentada no chão, acariciando a barriga de Tony e parecendo feliz de verdade.

Rachel sorriu pra mim e ver aquela cena fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem, fui inundada por uma certeza de que esse Natal seria muito melhor do que eu esperava e pensando agora, acho que foi mesmo.

Saímos e eu comecei a caminhar em direção ao carro da Rach quando uma mão enluvada envolveu a minha, puxando-me para a calçada.

"Eu pensei que a gente podia ir a pé até lá." Disse ela, olhando para mim. "Esse cão já mastigou metade do banco do meu carro." Ela soltou minha mão e afagou as orelhas de Tony que latiu alegremente e começou a arrastá-la para a frente. Não tive muita escolha se não concordar e fomos caminhando devagar e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias como Yale e NYADA e a possibilidade de mantermos contato, já que não vamos estar muito longe uma da outra. Na metade do caminho, começou a nevar, não muito, mas o suficiente para cobrir as ruas recém limpas com mais uma camada de gelo.

Tony pulava de um lado para o outro tentando pegar os flocos com a boca, o barulho de seus dentes batendo era relativamente alto e Rachel manifestou sua preocupação para com a dentição de seu cachorro (essas foram as palavras dela exatamente). Eu estava mais preocupada era com ela, que a cada pulo era bruscamente puxada para a frente.

Rachel é tão pequena e naquele momento, percebi o quanto ela é frágil. Me senti culpada de verdade por tudo o que já fiz para ela. Quero dizer, a menina pode ser facilmente arrastada por um filhote, imagina o quanto ela não deve ter se machucado todas as vezes em que foi empurrada contra os armários...

Acabei ajudando-a a segurar a coleira. Aquele cachorro é mesmo muito forte para um filhote, mas conseguimos controla-lo. (Mais ou menos. Pelo menos ele parou de pular.) E nos deixamos arrastar até a casa do Puck.

Os meninos já estavam lá e Puck levantou da poltrona que mais parecia um bar devido a quantidade de garrafas e nos entregou cerveja. Tomei um gole e olhei em volta, a casa estava decorada para o Natal, o único sinal de que judeus moravam naquela ali eram as velas sobre a lareira e a enorme estrela de David que substituía a guirlanda na porta. Haviam luzinhas piscando e visgos pendurados em todos os vãos da casa, inclusive um na entrada aonde eu e Rachel estávamos paradas. Dei um passo a frente antes que alguém além de mim percebesse e fossemos forçadas a nos beijar.

Sam levantou a cabeça do sofá e acenou para nós com uma mão cheia de pipoca antes de enfiar a massa branca dentro de sua boca. Rory murmurou alguma coisa em nossa direção, mas não consegui ouvir direito. Rachel soltou a coleira do Tony, que disparou em direção ao pote de pipoca que Sam estava segurando e mergulhou com o focinho em meio aos flocos brancos, sentando em cima da barriga do Rory no sofá. Sam afagou o pescoço do labrador e voltou a comer, como se o cachorro não estivesse babando dentro do pote. Eu e Rachel trocamos um olhar de nojo e nos dirigimos para o único espaço sobrando no sofá. Puck se jogou na poltrona e as garrafas ao seu redor tilintaram alegremente.

Tiramos nossos casacos e luvas e jogamos no armário ao lado da porta, Rachel usava seu vestido azul marinho com bolinhas brancas e fiz um gesto para que ela ocupasse o lugar vazio no sofá antes de sentar-me no chão sem esperar pela objeção que sabia que viria. Foi quando um som assustador de gritos veio das caixas de som espalhadas pela sala e reparei no filme que estava passando na TV. O Massacre da Serra Elétrica. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para os meninos e Sam deu de ombros, Rory informou que eles havia acabado de ver aquele filme onde o cara morre e reencarna em um boneco de neve. Puck chacoalhou os braços pedindo silencio, parecendo realmente interessado no filme enquanto murmurava algo sobre ser homem e sangue e bonecos de neve.

Depois de alguns minutos, minhas costas começaram a doer e mudei de posição, apoiando meu peso nos braços. Acho que a Rachel notou meu desconforto, por que ela cruzou as pernas como índio sobre a almofada e pediu se eu não queria me escorar ali. Tony , que havia deitado ao meu lado, me seguiu até o sofá e, quando sentei, descansou a cabeça em meu colo enquanto eu descansava minha própria cabeça contra o joelho de sua dona.

Quase que imediatamente, os dedos de Rachel começaram a acariciar meus cabelos. Era tão bom e eu podia facilmente pegar no sono, apesar dos gritos e sons de motosserra que inundavam o aposento. Nem percebi quando o filme acabou, na verdade acho que entrei em uma espécie de transe e só fui despertada quando meu travesseiro (o joelho da Rach) se mexeu e ela esticou as pernas, que pousaram contra as laterais de meu corpo. Virei-me para trás para ver se ela queria levantar ou algo assim, mas ela apenas sorriu e afastou alguns cabelos da minha testa de um jeito incrivelmente intimo, mas que não me deixou incomodada, ao contrario, me fez sorrir.

Foi ai que coisas começaram a acontecer. Sabe quando o universo parece conspirar para que algo aconteça?

Acho que na realidade, a conspiração começou quando Tony fugiu, mas enfim...

Estávamos sentados vendo os créditos do filme passarem e Puckerman estava alcançando pelo telefone para começar os trotes, quando um estrondo veio do lado de fora, acompanhado pelo uivo do vento, logo seguido pelos latidos estridentes do Tony que pareciam ainda mais altos no escuro.

Sim, tudo ficou escuro, ouvi alguém levantar e o barulho de vidro quebrando. Puck falou um palavrão e tropeçou em algo, provavelmente Tony, já que o filhote emitiu um som de descontentamento.

"Tony! Vem aqui!" Gritou Rachel atrás de mim, levantando-se e batendo com a perna em minha cabeça. "Quinn! Desculpa!" Ela tateou cegamente e pressionou uma mão fria contra minha testa. Respondi que estava tudo bem e ela se afastou, tentando fazer o cachorro parar de correr.

"Wow, olhem só isso!" Exclamou Sam da janela, puxando as cortinas e deixando uma luz fraca iluminar seu rosto. Levantei e me aproximei cuidadosamente, a neve de antes havia triplicado de intensidade e o vento carregava os flocos para todas as direções, um pinheiro decorado que antes se encontrava no quintal do vizinho agora jazia emaranhado nos fios de luz que abasteciam a vizinhança. A cena explicava o estrondo que ouvimos. Rory e Rachel tinham conseguido conter Tony e se aproximaram de nós para ver também. Meu celular começou a vibrar em meu bolso e era Judy, querendo saber se estávamos bem.

Quando terminei de falar com ela e me voltei para a sala, vi que Noah tinha acendido as oito velas em cima da lareira e espalhado-as pelo aposento, o tapete que costumava ficar no centro da sala estava amontoado perto da poltrona, cobrindo os cacos de alguma garrafa que havia se quebrado quando ele se levantou. Todos estavam sentados em circulo no chão e sentei ao lado do Sam. Os meninos discutiam o que fazer, já que era obvio que ninguém conseguiria deixar a casa até que a neve diminuísse.

Rachel sugeriu que Puck pegasse o violão, mas ele a ignorou e ela revirou os olhos para mim. Noah sugeriu o que era obvio que ele sugeriria, "Vamos jogar verdade ou consequência!" Ele exclamou, pegando uma garrafa vazia e girando-a entre nós.

Exatamente ao mesmo tempo, antes mesmo de a garrafa parar, Rachel e eu levantamos.

"Ei, aonde vocês vão?" Puck olhou para nós e Tony latiu.

"Eu me recuso a participar desse jogo Noah, é completamente improdutivo, sem contar que estamos em um numero pequeno demais e..." Começou Rachel.

"Eu estou com fome, tem biscoitos na cozinha?" Tive que interrompe-la por que ela estava começando a viajar e por que, bem, eu realmente estava com fome.

"Em cima da mesa." Respondeu Puck.

Peguei uma vela e Rachel me seguiu murmurando que ia me ajudar a preparar algo pra todos.

"Hey!" Puck chamou de novo e paramos na porta, olhando para ele. "Então vocês não vão jogar com a gente?"

"Não Noah..."

Ele nos encarou por alguns instantes, seu rosto parecia sombrio por causa da luz das velas, vi seus olhos se moverem para algo acima de nossas cabeças e um sorrisinho se materializar em seus lábios.

Olhei para cima e percebi que estávamos paradas em baixo de um visgo novamente, mas dessa vez, aparentemente não tínhamos como fugir. Senti um calor repentino e agradeci pela semiescuridão que não permitia que ninguém visse o vermelho que tingia meu rosto. Rachel me analisava com uma expressão ilegível e me peguei imaginando como seria beijá-la. Ela parecia tão suave e pensei em como deveria ser diferente de beijar um menino, menos desajeitado, mais suave...

A voz de Sam quebrou meu raciocínio.

"Elas não precisam fazer nada se não quiserem Puckerman."

Rory concordou com ele e sorriu para nós. Rory é o menino Irlandês, ele é um pouco estranho e consegue dançar pior que o Finn, mas parece ser uma boa pessoa.

"Mas é uma tradição, sempre que duas pessoas param embaixo de um visgo elas tem que se beijar." Reclamou ele.

"Você beijaria o Finn se vocês parassem embaixo do visgo?" Perguntou Sam arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Claro que sim!" Exclamou ele. "Não se brinca com tradições como essa cara, nem que isso signifique beijar o Finnfeliz..." Ele falou com tanta seriedade que tive que rir.

Olhei para Rachel e ela sorriu, levando uma mão para a minha face. Os meninos pararam de falar e não precisei ver para ter certeza de que eles estavam encarando atentamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer, uma parte de mim estava surtando totalmente e pensando 'Oh meu Deus, Rachel Berry vai me beijar, eu vou beijar uma menina, abortar, abortar!', mas a outra parte, a maior delas, só conseguia enxergar um par de olhos castanhos que pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca graças a luz tremula da vela em minhas mãos.

Ela estava tão perto e apesar da pouca iluminação, consegui notar os pequenos detalhes em seu rosto que nunca tinha percebido antes, como o quanto seus cílios eram compridos e que pequenas sardas quase invisíveis adornavam seu nariz. O ar quente de sua respiração acariciava minha pele e se misturava ao meu próprio hálito, os lábios dela pairaram sobre os meus por um segundo e eu fechei os olhos, incapaz de me mexer.

Mas não recebi o beijo que esperava, a boca dela pousou em minha bochecha e se demorou ali enquanto seu polegar acariciava meu pescoço.

"Isso foi trapaça Berry!" Gritou Puck, estourando a bolha em que nos encontrávamos e fazendo Rachel se afastar.

"Vamos pegar biscoitos." Disse ela, ignorando-o do mesmo modo que ele a ignorou quando ela pediu pelo violão. Ela pegou meu braço e me arrastou até a cozinha.

Os biscoitos de nozes com chocolate estavam em uma tigela sobre a mesa, Rachel pegou a vela e abriu a geladeira, analisando o conteúdo dela com cuidado e me entregando coisas aleatórias, um pote hermético fechado com uma tampa branca repleto de cerejas, uma jarra de chá gelado que já não estava mais gelado e uma garrafa de champanhe.

"Champanhe?" Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Já é natal..." Ela respondeu, iluminando o relógio em seu pulso para mostrar que já era quase uma da manha. "Temos que fazer um brinde!" Ela partiu para um armário em busca de taças e eu coloquei as coisas que ela havia me alcançado ao lado dos biscoitos, pescando um de dentro da tigela e mordendo um pedaço.

As gotas de chocolate derreteram em minha boca, sério, a mãe do Puck deveria ganhar um premio pelos biscoitos. Devo ter emitido algum som de prazer por que Rachel se aproximou e pediu se estava bom, olhando para o resto de biscoito em minha mão um tanto hesitante.

Respondi que sim e ela umedeceu os lábios.

"Sabe, faz anos que eu não como biscoitos de verdade. Com chocolate de verdade." Dei mais uma mordida e ela acompanhou o meu biscoito com os olhos.

"Não sei como você consegue ser vegan..." Comentei, terminando com o doce.

"É só uma questão de costume, os biscoitos de soja não são ruins, na verdade, são muito bons." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "E... já faz tanto, tanto tempo que eu não como os normais que eu nem sei mais... Eu não lembro do gosto deles..."

Peguei mais um biscoito e dei uma mordida antes de lhe oferecer o resto. Seus olhos viajaram entre mim e o biscoito algumas vezes.

"É Natal Rach. E as vacas não precisam saber." Pisquei pra ela.

"E seria só um pedacinho..." Ela meio que perguntou, olhando em meus olhos.

"Só para matar a sua curiosidade." Eu sorri e ela aceitou o pedaço.

"Eu estou indo contra todos os meus princípios agora." Murmurou ela.

"Finja que é um experimento cientifico, só para provar que os de soja são melhores." Ela levou o biscoito aos lábios e lançou mais um olhar para mim. "Você não precisa comer se não quiser Rach."

Ela acabou colocando o biscoito na boca e mastigou devagar.

"Bom?" Perguntei.

Ela fez que sim e engoliu. "Mas o experimento deu errado..."

"Por quê?"

"Por que é melhor que os de soja, mas não diga isso para as vaquinhas..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Nem para os meus pais."

Rimos juntas e eu concordei, voltamos para a sala carregando as coisas, a vela se apagou no meio do caminho e tivemos que parar novamente no vão da porta aonde quase nos beijamos. Puck olhou para a gente e sorriu mais uma vez maliciosamente, revirei os olhos e sentei ao seu lado.

Ele acabou pegando o violão e passamos o resto da noite cantando musicas de natal e comendo biscoitos e cerejas, por volta das 4 da manhã, Puck já estava completamente bêbado, Rory tinha desmaiado no sofá e Tony roncava aos seus pés. A tempestade tinha parado, mas não tinha como voltarmos para casa com aquela quantidade de neve, a casa continuava sem luz e por sorte as velas eram grandes e se mantinham queimando. Sam me ajudou a levar Puckerman pro quarto enquanto Rachel levava as coisas de volta para a cozinha.

Puck me convidou para dormir com ele e quando recusei, ele se agarrou ao pescoço de Sam, tentando puxá-lo para a cama. Sam conseguiu se livrar dele depois de alguns minutos e voltamos para a sala aonde ele se acomodou na poltrona. Lhe desejei boa noite e me encaminhei até a cozinha para procurar pela Rachel, já que teríamos que dividir o quarto da irmã do Puck (a senhora Puckerman tranca o próprio quarto sempre que vai viajar, não me pergunte o por que, aquela mulher é um pouco fora da casinha).

Rachel estava escorada na pia colocando uma cereja na boca antes de fechar o pote. Ela se virou para mim. "Nós não fizemos o brinde." Ela comentou.

"Nós brindamos com tequila..." Respondi, escorando-me ao seu lado.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Ela prendeu uma mecha de cabelos escuros atrás da orelha. Quatro velas estavam dispostas ao nosso redor, o que me dava uma boa visibilidade do aposento.

Alcancei pela garrafa fechada de champanhe atrás de mim, estava quente, mas tudo bem. Tirei o lacre de proteção e quando levantei os olhos, me deparei com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, ela já segurava duas taças. Abri a garrafa com um 'POP', espuma escorreu por meus dedos e finalmente brindamos.

"Feliz Natal Quinn." Ela disse, encostando sua taça na minha.

"Feliz Natal Rach."

Tomei um gole da bebida e olhei para cima, apertando os olhos ao notar uma coisa presa ao teto bem acima de nossas cabeças. Sério, quem pendura um visgo no meio da cozinha? Rachel seguiu meu olhar e ouvi sua risada.

"Acho que eles estão nos perseguindo hoje." Ela comentou, batendo seu ombro de leve contra o meu.

"Eu acho..." Concordei.

Ela olhou para cima mais uma vez e esvaziou sua taça com um grande gole, mantendo o liquido na boca por um segundo antes de engolir. "Talvez signifique alguma coisa."

Esse comentário me deixou um pouco incomodada, a parte de mim que queria surtar com o que estava acontecendo quase ganhou e eu demorei para perceber que ela tinha soltado a taça na pia e estava se encaminhando para fora da cozinha. A segui sem dizer nada por que, o que eu poderia dizer? O que ela queria dizer?

Chegamos a escada que levava aos quartos e ela subiu o primeiro degrau antes de se virar para mim. Ela estava um pouco mais alta do que eu e nossos olhos se encontraram antes que os dela se desviassem para cima. Balançando sobre nossas cabeças estava mais um visgo. Quantos deles será que Puck pendurou pela casa?

"Talvez..." Comecei a falar, mas minha voz saiu estranha, rouca e falhada. Limpei a garganta e tentei novamente. "Talvez se a gente... A gente deveria..."Olhei nervosamente para a plantinha acima de nós. "Quero dizer, é a quinta vez que..."

Sua risada me interrompeu e ela mais uma vez afastou alguns fios de cabelo que haviam caído sobre meus olhos. Ela levantou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, eu tremia, a cera da vela que eu segurava pingou na minha mão, mas nem ao menos senti a dor.

"Eu vou te beijar agora." Ela murmurou, se inclinando em minha direção, um sorriso ainda agraciava seus lábios quando eles encontraram os meus. E foi tão delicado. Mal estávamos nos encostando, mas eu consegui sentir cada terminação nervosa se ativar. Ela exalou o ar pelo nariz e eu percebi que também prendia a respiração. Ela se afastou minimamente e eu a segui, deslizando meus lábios sobre os dela novamente. Sua mão que ainda segurava meu queixo se moveu e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se em meus cabelos. Ela respondeu ao beijo movendo-se junto comigo. Não foi profundo, mas sim gentil e tão bom, meu peito se aqueceu e não sei como não derrubei a vela no chão.

Não foi um beijo urgente e cheio de paixão, mas foi tão doce que fez meu coração doer. Trocamos mais uma série de beijinhos e tudo parecia girar, os lábios dela são tão macios, ela tem cheiro de pêssegos e sua pele é tão delicada, nem um pouco como a do Puck, que é seca e áspera, ou a do Finn que é meio oleosa e espeta quando ele não faz a barba.

Usei minha mão livre e entrelacei meus dedos aos dela quando nos afastamos, puxando-a para o andar de cima e até a porta do quarto da Hannah (Irmã do Puck).

"Eu achei que você fosse me beijar quando o Puck nos fez parar embaixo do visgo." Falei em voz baixa quando chegamos a porta do quarto.

"Eu ia." Ela respondeu, mais uma vez seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus. "Eu queria, mas... Eu achei que você fosse surtar e não queria estragar isso, a nossa amizade." Ela mordeu o lábio e eu a imitei. "O que vai acontecer agora Quinn?"

Eu não sabia. Eu ainda não sei, eu não deveria ter deixado Rachel me beijar e teoricamente não deveria ter gostado, e não deveria tê-la beijado de novo.

Sim, eu a beijei de novo...

Não respondi a pergunta dela por que realmente não sabia o que dizer, abri a porta do quarto da Hannah e entrei, coloquei minha vela sobre a mesa de cabeceira e sentei na cama, perdida em pensamentos quando notei que Rachel continuava fora do quarto, olhando para mim. Levantei e me aproximei dela, apesar de estar escuro, era impossível não notar a magoa em seus olhos.

Hesitantemente, estendi minha mão e percorri seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu não quero que você volte a me odiar." Ela disse baixinho.

"Eu nunca te odiei Rachel." Respondi rapidamente, fazendo questão de olhar em seus olhos.

O lábio inferior dela tremia quando a beijei novamente. Capturei-o entre os meus e suguei levemente, ela suspirou contra minha boca e permiti que minha língua percorresse a abertura de seus lábios. As mãos dela seguravam as laterais do meu suéter com força e amassavam o tecido cinza. Senti a umidade de lagrimas em meu rosto quando ela permitiu que eu aprofundasse o beijo e nossas línguas se tocaram tentativamente.

Ela tinha gosto de cerejas e champanhe e sua boca era quente e deliciosa. Nossas línguas dançavam lentamente, seguindo um ritmo em comum e nenhuma de nós pensava em parar. Era como se beijar Rachel fosse o proposito da minha existência, de verdade, eu cheguei a pensar que estava sonhando por que as coisas que ela estava me fazendo sentir com aquele beijo não pareciam reais. Nos afastamos com um selinho e apoiei minha testa a dela. Ela lambeu os lábios e sorriu para mim antes de bocejar.

"Acho que deveríamos dormir agora..." comentei, acariciando seus cabelos novamente e traçando a lateral de seu rosto com as costas do meu dedo indicador.

Ela fez que sim e bocejou de novo antes de jogar os braços em volta de mim e descansar a cabeça contra o meu peito. "Obrigada por não fugir..." Ela murmurou.

Eu beijei sua testa e a abracei com força, percebendo que nunca a tinha abraçado antes, nem mesmo no final das competições, nem quando conversamos sobre Yale e Beth na sala do diretor.

Por que nunca a abracei antes?

Eu não sou uma pessoa grande, mas ela parecia tão pequena em meus braços e o cheiro de seus cabelos era, de uma forma estranha, tão familiar e reconfortante.

Não conversamos sobre o que aconteceu, apenas continuamos nos beijando e acordamos abraçadas hoje de manhã. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso, não esperava que o meu Natal seguisse um rumo tão... aleatório?

Ela continua namorando com o Finn pelo que eu sei, mas não falamos sobre ele. Não sei se eles vão terminar, mas sei o que aconteceu entre nós foi muito mais forte do que o que ela e tem com o Finn.

E eu estou aqui, escrevendo e pensando sobre a possibilidade de um futuro aonde eu e Rachel poderíamos... sei lá, ficar juntas? Isso significa que eu sou gay? Ou bi, ou... Talvez eu só goste dela. Talvez eu já tenha me sentido atraída por meninas antes, mas nunca tenha achado relevante...

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas de volta até a minha casa e agimos normalmente, conversamos sobre o Tony e como eu nunca pude ter um bichinho de estimação e sobre musicas e combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã, não sei o que vamos fazer, mas ficaria contente em só conversar e talvez beijá-la um pouco mais.

Ela se despediu de mim com um beijo nos lábios, tão doce quanto o nosso primeiro.

Acho que no final das contas, Rachel acabou salvando não só o meu Natal, mas muito mais do que ele...

====/====

**FIM**

** Comentarios seriam um ótimo presente de Natal... Até o próximo!**


End file.
